Ash's Dragonite (Aura)
(As Dratini and Dragonair) (as Dragonite) |evolution=2 |epnum=TBA |epname=''The Safari Zone Rush'' |firstevoep=TBA |numeps1=32 |numeps2=1 |firststagename=Dratini |secondstagename=Dragonair |firstevoname=''Teamwork at it's Finest'' |prevonum=147 |evo1num=148 |evo2num=149 |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname=''Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One'' |current=In rotation |java1=Megumi Hayashibara |java2=Megumi Hayashibara |java3=Katsuyuki Konishi }} Ash's Dragonite is the thirteenth Pokémon that Ash Calem Ketchum caught in the Kanto Safari Zone. History Kanto Ash and his friends came across a shy Dratini along with an unfriendly Dratini that Paul Shinji would later add to his team. Seeing how friendly Ash looked, Dratini slowly made her way towards him. After having some food from Ash, and with some encouragement, she accepted his offer to join his team, with her Safari Ball being teleported to Professor Oak's lab. Dratini would be among the Pokémon that Mewtwo cloned, but she and her clone chose not to battle each other. Her tears managed to help revive Ash. Ash would later use Dratini in the Indigo Plateau Conference, with some encouragement from Ash and Pikachu. Dratini managed to win against Jeanette's Beedrill, and as she fought against Jeanette's Bellsprout, Dratini's Shed Skin ability ensured a win for Ash. Orange Islands Dratini chatted with Bulbasaur and Eevee during the party for Ash in Pallet Town. With encouragement from Ash, Dratini took part in the Gym Battle with the Kumquat Island Gym Leader Luana, along with Bulbasaur, and Wartortle. As the battle went on, Dratini evolved into Dragonair and helped them win. During the crisis to tame the beast of the sea, Dragonair worked to help free Moltres and Zapdos from Lawrence III. Later, when Lugia was beaten by Lawrence III's capture devices and fell into the icy waters, Dragonair saw the peril that Ash and Pikachu was in found a courage she didn't know she had as she evolved into Dragonite and flew Ash and Pikachu to Ice Island. Dragonite later trained with Charizard on Pummelo Island for the battle against the Pummelo Island Stadium Supreme Gym Leader Drake. Dragonite was pitted against Drake's Dragonite. The more experienced Dragonite proved to be a challenge, but Ash's Dragonite pulled through in the end and won. Johto Following Ash's Gym Battle with Jasmine, Ash used Dragonite in his battle with Silver, where after a long battle, she tied with Silver's Tyranitar. During the Silver Conference, Ash used Dragonite against Gary's Scizor and Nidoqueen and managed to win. Personality and characteristics Dratini was a very shy and cautious Pokémon. Though capable of battling, she needed the encouragement of Ash and her Pokémon friends to go on. Upon evolving into Dragonair, her shyness slowly melted away. After evolving into Dragonite, she now has more confidence in herself and her abilities. Her loyalty to Ash after evolving has never wavered. Though she enjoys being around other Pokémon, Haunter is one of the Pokémon Dragonite hadn't fully warmed up to yet. Moves used Gallery Clair Dratini.png|As a Dratini Clair Dragonair Rain Dance.png Mark's Dragonair.png Clair Dragonair Thunder Wave.png Clair Dragonair Hyper Beam.png Kaiser_Dragonair.png Ash_Dragonair.png Clair Dragonite777.png|As Dragonite Hygor Dragonite Hurricane.png Lance's Dragonite Hyper Beam Generations.png Lance's Dragonite Fire Punch Generations.png SageDragonite.png Provo Dragonite Fire Punch.png Notes * Dragonite is the first female Pokémon Ash has caught. Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Female Characters Category:Female Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Pseudo-legendary Pokémon Category:Pseudo-legendary Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters